


comic: Sandseals and Fairies

by hertika



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hertika/pseuds/hertika
Summary: Honi meets another ''Link'' Yaha(ha) and together they spend a day in Gerudo desert





	comic: Sandseals and Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> I made a comic based on mine and linecrosser's linksona on tumblr. I decided to post on AO3 too!


End file.
